protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew the Omnipotent Child
Summary Matthew is an incredibly important character, as well as the most powerful character within the World's Beyond Multiverse. Despite the girl's current belief that she is no more than an human child, this is quite a deal farther from the harsh yet true reality. She was revealed to be the Monotheistic Deity of World's Beyond, the one whom holds Omnipotent Power & Omnipotent Authority over it's totality, and also having an Omnipotent Existence, and was said to have Omnipotence 'lying dormant within her otherwise human shell, which would make her i't's Embodiment, which also qualifies her by technicality to be the Human Vessel of their God. Matthew is also realities' Unlimited Ruler whom has Unlimited Commands over everything, sans an entity whom shares her power, or is identical to her in power, and is so powerful that he is said by Word of God says He '''IS' the Word of God. Anything she says within World's Beyond is absolutely true." Despite being not aware consciously about her Omnipotence and her Monotheistic Title, She can make any change in the Multiverse, can manipulate / create / shape ANY force possible and impossible, can separate ANYTHING, can manipulate ANY'''boundary, can restore anything, can communicate with ANYONE & ANYTHING ANYWHERE, can generate / use / manipulate the link that connects ALL POWERS, can be distant from everything, can be outside of everything, can unify with EVERYTHING / ANYTHING, can manipulate ANYTHING as if an Artist is writing on an canvas, can create/manipulate/shape ANY ability, can manipulate the Alpha Reality (as well as Create the Alpha Reality ) effortlessly, has an Unlimited Will that is deep within her psyche that can wield any possible scenario, has an Unlimited / Omnipotent Existence, can destroy '''ANYTHING without limit, can manipulate casuality without limit, can create ANYTHING, can manipulate ANY principle, can manipulate any perspective, can manipulate interactions & interact with ANYTHING, can negate ANYTHING, can do anything without any sort of justificationas to why, can wish for ANYTHING, can transcend ALL CONCEPTS, can summon ANYTHING, is Omnipotent Power embodied into a child and is also its Embodiment, is also the only one (in World's Beyond) who can manipulate the forces of a Monotheistic God (due to being one *AHEM*), plus being both the Monotheistic God'''and its Anti-God simultaneously, as well as being all Embodiments, such that every embodiment possible and impossible lies dormant within Matthew), can re-create anything, can control reality as if it is nothing but a dream, and has all impossible and possible powers (even those not conceptualized yet) lying dormant within her childish body. In other words, Matthew is the human incarnation of World's Beyond's & Even Wonderland's Omnipotent, Monotheistic Deity whose authority ( NOT power ) is only rivaled by '''Hitomi herself. Despite her rather supreme position in the hierarchy of World's Beyond, he has yet to realize her identity and thus is sought after because of the power he wields. He was revealed to be the candidate for the replacement of the supreme being of Wonderlands. Word of God states that Hitomi WILL choose Matthew not too long from now to be her replacement, which will make her the Omnipotent God of two worlds. However, Hitomi is very hesitant of that decision. However, she touched Matthew with her finger, and a soft light glimmered around her, before Hitomi could think of it being an bad idea. Matthew, post ''- Rumble of Worlds Arc, is the Omnipotent God of both Wonderlands and World's Beyond. She not only gave Matthew her Authority Powers due to not wanting them anymore (however due to Matthew believing that Hitomi is still All-Powerful, using Omnipotent Sharing , she still has her powers ), but also fused together completely. Despite having essentially the power of two Omnipotent Deities officially, he is still the very same character we all know and love (some may not love her . It is debatable to some, but not for me). As an infinite number of Omnipotent deities versus one Omnipotent deity will always and forever be a stalemate, the very notion of this possibility and the very possibility of Omnipotence Sharing is definitely possible. '''Appearance' Pre-Rumble of Worlds Arc (From Birth to near her thirteenth birthday) The Crying Child appears to have human-like qualities in terms of appearance. She/He has clean skin, which compliments her raven brown hair quite well. Her brown hair goes in an diagonal direction, covering an portion of Matthew's emerald eyes along with it. This skin of her is of an light coloration, which somehow compliments her black eyelids and white irises. He has brown messy hair, which almost always is short, with the very rare chances of her having long hair. It honestly depends on her mood. Her wardrobe usually consists of an black tee-shirt with three white stripes going across it, spaced apart by an fair amount in the middle of said black shirt. He usually had an blue jeans placed on top of it. He usually sleeps in this attire, but it is not known for exactly what reason. Many people say that her face has feminine features on it, despite the young boy's embarrassment. Post-Rumble of Worlds Arc (Ages 13+) Personality An, Honestly, Completely, Truly, Realistic, Concrete and Abstract FullFundamentally Sound Look Into the Complete Life of an Incredibly, Ridiculously Complex INFJ Personality Based All-Loving, But IncrediblyShy Character Pre & Post Rumble of Worlds Arc / Pre and Post Subjects and Aspects The child has an innocence to her. Despite the young girl's heart being surrounding by an darkness, it is still shining with unparalleled light from within. As one would call it, it is the light that will always shine in darkness. The girl comes off as a child who is always quiet and ridiculously, immensely shy, preferring not to be in a group and only conversing with who she wants to. She is the true definition of an All-Loving Hero inside of her, and rarely ever reveals this outside. Why is that? Because of the hardships she has had since he was born, her All-Loving heart is clouded by inner thoughts and things she has seen first-hand, such as Pain, Death, and Murder of the First Degree. She has become a shut-in nearly completely because of this, almost never speaking because of it. She is a Shrinking Violet because of this. The abandonment, destruction, violence and evil around her made the outside of her heart dark, but all of the goodness in her made the child's heart inside as radiant as one can get. * She usually has an blank face on, preferring not to show any sort of emotion to anyone or anything. This is a mask that nearly completely hides her true emotions from view. Why does she does this to himself / herself? It is because near no one, not even her adopted mother, will be able to fully understand her truest thoughts. She also can very easily detect if someone else is using a mask. This is shown when she realizes that the person who saw her after her world was destroyed was only after something she had and is, rather than how she acts and feels. She accepts the offer of the former Supreme Being of World's Beyond, but still questions her motives (She has no idea why he wanted her). * She usually feels very misunderstood and almost never believes anyone can truly get herself. One minute she appears to be rather external towards others, but on the next near completely becomes to herself in an introverted sense. She longs for social interaction in the same sense a lost puppy is desperate for something to eat or drink. However, due to this equally strong desire being on par with another equally as strong desire to stay to herself, it tends to lead her to an standstill of sorts, of which the likes she can never truly free herself from. However, staying to herself way too long leads Matthew with the unfortunate mental thoughts of her being truly alone in the world he lives in. The reasoning for this sudden desire might be because Matthew is very used to being alone almost all the time, as her birth father usually left her in a room with nothing sans for a teddy bear and dolls that look like they will tear her apart on more than one occasion. This does not mean she hates being around others, but this paradoxical nature of hers tends to make her feel sick in an sense at times. * Essentially absorbs other peoples emotions near completely. This becomes an rather dangerous habit for the poor child as if these emotions are negative in nature, it tends to wear down on her a lot. This can also be called secondhand emotions, in the same signature as what happens to an secondhand smoker. Essentially Matthew will feel the backlash of someone else emotions, and feel for them at least twice as much as the person who is suffering themselves. This may explain why he wants everyone to be happy, so he can be happy as an result. * She is a very submissive person in both personality and quite a few other a areas. Due to her timidness and shyness, she almost never says no to any type of request, no matter how daring. Hatoshi usually has to step in before something rather interesting occurs, but notes that this is something near anyone can take advantage of. She does not want to say no, because she does not like the negative backlash of the results of refusing an request of sorts. This can sometimes lead into herhelping out others in varying levels of questionable actions. It varies heavily depending on what is asked. * The intuitive side of Matthew's personality combined with their subconscious mind gives them the ability to essentially near flawlessly predict the future, with as low as an 5% wrong rate. While they clearly prefer to use their intuitive part of their personality, they can easily become thinkers if necessary. However, Matthew prefers the calm and kind part of her personality, as revealing something like that to other people may be seen as insulting. So the young girl essentially watches as everything he predicted comes to pass virtually flawlessly, even if said intuition said this entity were to meet a terrible end. * Matthew is the truest definition of a Walking Contradiction. This is an term or phrase that describes INFJ's in an absolute nutshell. At one point, Matthew is an extrovert and takes the time to socialize with other children her age, and the next moment it seems like she is completely drained of all possible interactive energy, not wanting to hang out with anyone anymore. She is just as an idealistic enough to imagine an perfect world with no possible flaws in it, but realistic enough to note of every possible reason why such an perfect world could not ever come into fruition. * Matthew is heavily implied to be able to fit into virtually any situation, but not be able to fit in the same instance. The best way to interpret this is through an explanation. Suppose Matthew was socializing with an group of children in her age range. Despite her passiveness and innocence, her perception and intelligence, and the level her mind is on is completely differing level to any humans and even cosmic entities to possibly wrap themselves around. As a result, her so called associates will never be able to fully understand the full capabilities of her mind. * Matthew truly wants with all of her being to connect with others. This is what she wants to feel with her adopted mother ( Hatoshi in World's Beyond ''') whom is rather kind and considerate as she has the exact same MBTI typing as Matthew herself. However, while communicating with someone either new or even familiar, Matthew tends to be somewhat reserved about revealing herself fully. However, this is what she wants to do at the same time with all of her being in order to have a true heartfelt conversation. But due to her worry about whether or not it is worth revealing herself to be seen as silly and foolish, or the possibility of having an heartfelt conversation, makes her rather timid. * Matthew tends to be rather calm and pessimistic, to the point she is shown as being called the paradoxical term called an Optimistic Pessimist. It essentially means that a pessimistic entity is optimistic about some things, and pessimistic about other things. In other words, it is completely paradoxical and incredibly hard to fathom for most beings to handle. Being this way does not bother Matthew in the very slightest, however it makes /her unable to be understood by most other people. * Beyond the calmness that the child usually shows, it is revealed that she is truly an immeasurably empathic individual with an '''All-Loving Heart. She is usually seen as appearing to be stuck-up and unfriendly, all because of the look he has and the presence he has about her . Some of the children in her elementary school made multiple rumors that if she glares at you, you are doomed to die an insufferable death, and things of that nature. Matthew sighs whenever someone does this. She does not want to appear as that sort of person, an cold and distant person who wants nothing more than to be left alone. Quite on the contrary, She wants nothing more than friendship and happiness towards all things. She just does not want to exert all of that energy for appearing always friendly if she does not have to. Due to her personality, she feels like she needs to exert said energy for differing things. Due to holding back this nature, many people unfortunately view Matthew as unapproachable. * While she is an immeasurably potent Shrinking Violet, to the point where most of the time she : Will not talk, stutters if does, fights with herself to say anything to anyone [ because she feels like it'll either embarrass her or be annoying to others ] , feels like the world is there to get her , feels like everyone hates her whenever they yell or says harsh things , can become seldom quite often when , lacks confidence , talks negative about herself often , feels like she is constantly being an annoyance to others , constantly believes everyone is silent judging her , & downplays herself consistently . However, it should be very well noted is that Matthew is explicitly said by Word of God to be the kindest character he ever made by far , which means that characters such as Hitomi ( The Omnibenevolence of God reincarnated ) & Samantha ( Kingdom Hearts of Light Incarnate ) are literally massively less kind then she is. She loves everyone without equal, & shows compassion to those whom do and do not deserve such kindness. She has shown the ability to care for everything, hence Post-Subjects & Aspects Arc , she gave up herself to an enemy to she her world and multiverse from being destroyed by the madman. * While Matthew does have tremendous self-esteem issues, it is not because of the fact she wants to. She does it so others have a chance to do as they wish. She cares very Mich about other's wellbeing, that she would rather that she herself suffers mental pain eternally , than having others suffernat all, even if said person deserves the suffering they deserved. That is why in an alternate future , Matthew destroys Hell completely . It is an constant reminder of an type of suffering humanity would break, and her empathic soul could not handle all of the hurt associated with the place. * In Matthew's eyes, no one is greater than another being. The very idea of supremacy of anything, whether it be superhuman or average mortals, is astronomically false. She believes that some people are given more opportunity to shine than others, and despite how they may seem, everyone in the worlds both within herself and external to herself has an role to serve in the vast reality they share. * Matthew is the type of being whom does not believe in her own self-worth. She believes that everyone in the world does not deserve being on the same presence as her, hence her living alone and even isolating herself from people she loves tremendously. She feels as if the world does not need her, that her supposed family does not been have her best interests at heart. It is also well known that she chastises herself for doing any sort of thing wrong, regardless of what exactly she did. Especially when it comes to social interactions. She downplays herself constantly . * Sadness is an emotion The Crying Child, Matthew, tends to feel quite often. This is definitely an incredibly painful experience for her, as it usually is for others. However, there is one aspect of sadness that the child actually sees it as one of the more beautiful of the emotions. Yes, it is definitely incredibly weird. The Crying Child viewing Sadness as an amazing emotion. Irony at it's absolute finest. Due to this, The Crying Child is very much drawn to things of sad nature. For instance, she likes to hang around grave sights. She loves sad music, sad books, sad movies, and any other possible negative things that are related to negative emotions related to sadness. This is unknown whether due to her personality's nature, he accepts sadness, or if she actually finds things comfortable that are uncomfortable. Anger is an emotion that is nearly foreign to the Crying Child. The majority of the time, due to the nature of Introverted Feeling, she tends to shy away from revealing how he truly feels. However, due to this very exact fact, when something so rare as ticks her off, it is incredibly intense for Matthew as her being in general is usually not angry. In fact, it is so intense she is scared of what she can do once she is truly upset, and lost control to the point that entities on her level cowered in fear and waited for her to finish her temper tantrum. The result of said temper tantrum is usually incredibly extreme, such as the absolute destruction of anything that pissed her off. The emotion is so intense that she usually found crying and is shaking physically and emotionally much later after the entity calms down Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotent Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:FNAF Heroes Category:OC Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Angels Category:Seeker of Veangence Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kid Heroes